


Warm

by Space_Mabel (universecharm)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Recreational Drug Use, Unrealized Crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/Space_Mabel
Summary: Its just some soft pre squip cuddling, can i live





	Warm

Michael looked at Jeremy dreamily, his soft lips blowing a smoke ring into the air and marveling as it dissipated into the thin haze filling the basement. He bit his own lip, cheeks flushing for reasons he couldn't quite pin.   
  
Jeremy turned his head and Michael didnt even notice until Jeremy chuckled, leaning on him slightly. "What're you lookin' at?"  
  
Michael grinned and leaned into him, wrapping his arms around the taller boys form and pulling himself into Jeremy's lap, laying across him so his head rested on Jeremy's thigh. "You... You're cute."  
  
Jeremy blushed and whined slightly. "Noooo... No!!" He pushed his hands against Michaels cheeks, squishing them together and making them both smile. He loved making Michael smile, it felt like plugging in the Christmas lights after spending all week setting them up. Everything seemed to shine.  
  
Michael snorted as he giggled and covered his face. "Stop that! Jer!!" He reached up and did the same thing to Jeremy, ruffling his hair. Jeremy pretended to complain, but closed his eyes like a dog getting petted.  
  
Jeremy leaned forward and let Michael continue playing with his hair, the both of them glowing with the combination of them being high and the sheer feeling of security they gave each other naturally. The playful insults, the physical contact.. It kept them both sane and happy, because no matter the stress outside the basement, they had each other here. There was nothing that could take that away..   
  
Right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never smoked weed... In my life


End file.
